Most currently available motorized bicycles have either add-on or complete designs of electric motors or petro-powered motors attached to or integrated with the basic pedal-driven bicycles. However, most of these motorized bicycles are visibly identifiable as different from conventional un-motorized bicycles. Modern bicycles have body frames of open structures formed by interconnecting tubes to keep weight down while maintaining rigid structural integrity. This makes concealing the motors, batteries, and fuel tanks a challenge.